Amores alocados
by Nati-McDonald-Nuri
Summary: Holaaa Loks! Bueno este es mi FF y espero q os guste! Jajajaja! EL sumario no es muy bueno asin q entren....¬¬ jajaja! Amores, locos, divertidos... jajajaja y pasionn, besos! jajajaja leerloooooo! pliss! sorry por el sumario esque estava inspirada :p! m


Importante: Estos personajes no son mios son de J.K.ROWLING  
  
Holaaa!!! Jejeje!!! Me llamo nuri, y este es mi primer FF, asin q espero q os guste!!! Jejejeje!!! Bueno leerlo y espero q os guste!!! Adios lok@s!!!! Muaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
LA CHICA NUEVA  
1r Capitulo  
  
Era el 8 día de verano, en el número 4 de privet drive. Harry Potter había terminado 4º curso en hogwarts, en el q le habían pasado cosas alucinantes, pero ahora no quería pensar mas en ello.  
  
Siempre iva a su lugar favorito, el parque de Santa Magdalena, donde casi siempre iba los días de verano, a pasar las largas tardes de sol, sentado en el césped pensando en sus dos mejores amigos. Esa tarde Harry, cruzo la calle de privet drive y rodeo las demás casas hasta llegar al parque, casi nunca había nadie, ya q estaba destrozado, se sentó en el césped y se puso a pensar..  
  
- ¿Por que estaré yo aquí, y hermione y Ron divirtiéndose?- Se decía a si mismo.  
  
No podía parar de pensar en lo bien q se lo estarían pasando sus dos amigos.  
  
De repente se escucho un jaleo procedente de la otra calle, unas voces de chicos gritando, se podían entender bien algunas palabras, como; ¡Pero que culo! y ¿Por que no te paras guapa? Harry se quedo pensativo, ¿a quien le dirían eso? Vio q el jaleo se fue acercando cada vez mas hacia el parque, hasta q una chica morena se vio a lo lejos q de repente se paro, Harry se levanto del césped para poder ver mas, se acerco un poco hasta q vio q la chica morena era impresionante, morena, con pelo liso, ojos marrones, delgada, con una falda tejana larga y un top rojo, era guapísima. Harry se quedo detrás de unos arbustos mientras lo veía todo. Harry pudo ver q a la chica le perseguían un par de chicos, el ya los había visto antes por el parque. Ella se giro y les dijo:  
  
- ¿¿Por que me seguís??- mientras ella decía esto los chicos rieron un poco pero no contestaron. - ¿¿Qué pasa estáis mudos o que??- Ya no se podía contener mas, cada vez los chicos se reían más fuerte. Y contestaron:  
  
- ¿¿Te gustaría venir a tomar algo, monada??- - ¡No gracias! ¡Tengo mejores cosas q hacer q irme con un par de perros babosos!- - No puedes decir q no, guapa!!!- - Como q no?- - O vienes con nosotros o.- - Que me vais a pegar?? Inveciles.-  
  
Los chicos dieron unos pasos intentando llegar hasta la chica, ella dio pasos para atrás, uno de ellos le intento tocar el culo. Ella corriendo hizo un movimiento y saco algo de su cadera, Harry no lo podía ver bien, parecía un palo o algo parecido, la chica decía:  
  
- O os vais o la utilizare!!- - Que nos vas a dar con un ridículo palo?? Jajajajaja!!- Los chicos rieron si parar, hasta q.  
  
De la punta de ese palo salio un rayo amarillo, Harry se dio cuenta de q ese palito era una barita, sin pensárselo salio de entre los arbustos y se abalanzo contra ella, y el rayo amarillo se desvaneció. La caída causada por Harry, estropeo unas florecillas q fueron plantadas hacia 1 día por el ayuntamiento como símbolo de la unión de dos barrios, los chicos al ver q habían destrozado dichas flores, se fueron como si no hubiera pasado nada, quedando se solos la chica y el.  
  
- Tu estas loco??- le dijo la chica a Harry.  
  
- Perdón.- Esas fueron las única palabras q le salieron a Harry.  
  
Se levantaron y ella le dijo con cara de no tener muchos amigos:  
  
- Por que lo has hecho?? Tu tmb te querías aprovechar de mí?? O q??-  
  
- No! Lo q pasa es que te vi con eso.esa.esa. VARITA! Y para evitarte problemas me abalance sobre ti.- Harry se empezó a poner un poquito rojo.  
  
- Tu sabes. lo q es esto.ósea..q lo utilizas.o lo tienes..O q??- A ella le empezó a entrar un poco de miedo.  
  
- Si yo tengo una, y ya sabes q esta prohibido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts-  
  
- Hogwarts?-  
  
- Si, Hogwarts, la escuela, el colé o como le quieras llamar-  
  
- Yo no boy a Hogwarts. tu?- Se le pusieron los ojos llorosos.  
  
- Yo si que boy, con razón tu cara no me sonaba.. Pero. no te pongas así, q te pasa? Tú como q no vas? Si tienes varita y todo. - Pregunto Harry.  
  
- Es muy largo de contar, la verdad es que nunca me han mandado la carta para q vaya, pero es muy raro.-  
  
- Si quieres nos sentamos en el césped y hablamos. de eso.- Ella asintió con las cabeza a la invitación de harry.  
  
Harry y ella fueron a la sombra de un árbol enorme, Harry tenia mucha curiosidad pq le explicara eso tan largo de contar. Se sentaron en el césped y ella le empezó a contar:  
  
- Mis padres, fueron a hogwarts los 7 cursos, mi padre y mi madre nunca encontraron trabajo en el mundo mágico, y un día un hombre muggle le propuso trabajo a mi padre, como vendedor de coches, yo a los 3 meses nací, y a mi padre poco a poco le fueron ascendiendo haciendo q nos tuviéramos q quedar aquí a vivir, en el mundo de los muggles. Mi madre esta muy enfadada pq Dumbledore no me ha enviado a carta para q entre en la escuela, pero yo se q algo saben mis padres q yo no se, y creo q mi padre evita esas cartas para q no descubra el mundo mágico, ya q me quedara ya para siempre aquí a vivir..- Termino de hablar y respiro profundamente.  
  
- Pero, pq harían algo así tus padres?? Es decir, los estas acusando de decirle a Dumbledor de q no te aceptara para entrar en la escuela, o q esconden las cartas, no?- Dijo Harry un poco liado.  
  
- Nose. pero mi madre esta deseando de q llegue esa carta, pero ya han pasado 4 cursos, no creo q me la envíen ahora, pero es que mi padre es el que tiene miedo de q me quiera quedar allí en el mundo mágico y creo q esta pasando algo raro. Yo la verdad es que estoy un poco confusa.- Hizo un suspiro y se tumbo en el césped mirando hacia el cielo.  
  
Harry hizo lo mismo.  
  
- No se q decirte. No conozco a tus padres ni nada, como para juzgarlos, pero lo q me has explicado. parece muy raro.-  
  
Harry miro el reloj y a lo tonto a lo tonto se habían pasado ya 2 horas.  
  
- Una cosa. Como te llamas?- Esa Pregunta se la tendría q haber echo al principio, pero Harry no se había dado ni cuenta.  
  
- Sara, Sara Kimber. Y tu?- Pregunto ella. - Harry, Harry potter- contesto el. - Harry Potter???? Ese nombre me suena, pero no se de que.- Sara se quedo pensativa averiguando de q le sonaría ese nombre. - No se de q te puede sonar.- - No se, me parece haberlo leído en alguna parte, pero bueno da igual - Sara le hizo una sonrisa al chico.  
  
Harry se quedo alucinado al ella no mostrar ninguna admiración pq el fuese Harry Potter, si no q al revés, no sabia ni quien era el ni lo q había echo, ere fenomenal, a el no le gustaba q la gente le empezara a preguntara cosas ni q el mismo savia ni q le empezaran a perseguir por todos lados.  
  
- Creo q me debo de ir ya, pq son las 8 de la tarde, y debo a hacer taras, te vienes?- Dijo Sara.  
  
Sara por las noches siempre se ponía a ojear los libros viejos de su madre, a leerlos e incluso a estudiar de ellos, por eso sabia hechizos, los practicaba, y le salía muy bien. Harry había visto varias veces por privet drive pero nunca tan cerca como ahora, y le pregunto:  
  
- Espera.. Donde vives??- Pregunto el. - En el numero 9 de privet drive, y tu en el numero 4, verdad?- - Si. Como lo sabes?- Dijo Harry con cara de asombro. - Es que te escucho muchas veces discutir con tus padres, y luego tú te vas corriendo y vienes aquí, siempre discutís por una lechuza - dijo ella. - No.no. no son mis padres! Son mis tíos. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era n bebe.- A Harry se le pusieron los ojos llorosos al recordar q sus padres o Vivian. - Lo.lo siento. de verdad. yo no sabia. en fin, yo no sabia q estuvieran. perdón.- Sara se quedo un poco triste ya q había metido al pata hasta el fondo. - Tranquila, tranquila no pasa nada.- Harry sonrió a la chica.  
  
- Bueno nos vamos ya harry?- - Si, vamos, quieres q te acompañe a tu casa? Ya q vives justo delante. jejeje- Harry señalo a Sara la calle de privet drive y se levantaron del césped.  
  
Caminando para llegar al numero 9, Harry vio un pájaro rojizo q se dirigía a casa de hacía las casa de privet drive cuando algo se le clavo a el pájaro y callo en la acera del parque, y se escucho como si alguien se fuera corriendo, Harry y Sara fueron corriendo para ver q le había pasado a ese pájaro. Cuando tenían al pájaro justo delante se agacharon y Harry pudo ver con claridad q era una lechuza, una lechuza muy parecida a la que le mandaba el sobre con el material para Hogwarts, Harry pudo apreciar una carta con el sello de Hogwarts en el pico del ave, se lo saco de el pico y lo abrió mientras Sara vio q a la lechuza le habían clavo un somnífero como los q tenía si padre, Harry al leer la carta pensando q seria la carta de sus materiales se quedo pasmado.  
  
- Sara. mira esto! No te lo vas a creer! Es para ti! - La carta q Harry tenía entre sus manos era para Sara. - Pero q dices Harry! Quien me mandaría a mí una carta con lechuza? Pues nadie! Claro q no, eso no sera para mi. De q es? - Sara cojió la carta y vio q arriba del toso ponía: Para Sara Kimber. Nose lo podía creer, era una carta de hogwarts, pero, ¿pq ahora? Y no antes. Ella siguió leyendo.  
  
PARA SARA KIMBER  
  
-Nos complace anunciarle que ha sido seleccionada para entrar en hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería, nos complacería mucho que este año pudiera asistir ya q durante cuatro años le hemos mandado todas las cartas de inscripción, pero usted no pudo venir, me gustaría que contestara personal mente a esta carta, contestando si este año asistirá a Hogwarts o no, ya q estamos esperando una noticia desde hace cuatro años.  
  
Atentamente:  
Albus Dumbeldore  
  
Sara no se lo podía creer. ¿Cómo q le habían enviado cartas durante estos cuatro años? Era imposible ella no había recibido ninguna. Miro pensativa mente el somnífero de la lechuza, fijamente.  
  
- Aja! Ese somnífero es de mi padre! El se lo ha disparado, el es el que interrumpe siempre el vuelo le las lechuzas cuando me mandan una carta! Claro! Por eso no he recibido ninguna! - Sara cada vez estaba mas irritada. - Tranquila Sara, seguro q ay alguna explicación, no?- - No creo! Seguramente lo hacían pq temían q me quedara en el mundo mágico, q me gustara mas, o algo de eso. Pero no tienen derecho a hacerme esto.- - Y ahora q ya sabes esto q vas a hacer?- - Pues hablare con mi madre y le pediré q me deje ir a hogwarts- - Y si no te dejan?- - Pues me boy yo sola! - - Vale, vale. Nos vamos?- - Si vamos, tengo muchas cosas de q hablar con mis padres. La lechuza ya me la llevo yo, se como curarla, vale?- - Vale, vamos.-  
  
Sara cojio con una mano a la lechuza y con la otra seguía aun cojiendo la carta de Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron al numero 9, Harry le dijo a Sara:  
  
- Me lo e pasado muy bien con tigo hoy.- - Yo también, mañana saldrás?- - Nose, puede, quedamos?- - Vale!- La chica le hizo una sonrisa a Harry. - Pues a las 5 de la tarde pasare a picarte, ¡ah! Suerte con tus padres!- - Gracias Harry, mañana te espero a las cinco, adiós.- - Adiós-  
  
Harry siguió caminando hasta legar al numero 4, entro y subió derechito a su cuarto, esa noche no le apetecía para nade pelearse con sus tíos, ya q sabia q todo el barrio se enteraba, se tumbo en la cama, se moría de ganas por saber si Sara entraría en Hogwarts, se alegraba mucho de haber echo una amiga en privet direve, eso mejoraría mucho sus vacaciones, Harry mientras pensaba se quedo dormido, con la ropa puesta y sin cenar, ese día había sido el mejor de las vacaciones, aunque aun quedaba mucho por delante.  
  
Bueno, aun no se nota el H & D, pero eso sera mas adelante, en el capitulo 9 o asin, sorry, pero esuqe me e inspirado mucho en esta pareja, jajajja!!! Estoy mal.. Muaaaaaa dew!!! Espero q os aiga gustadoo!!! ¬¬ :D 


End file.
